Murdershy- a sequel to the original Pinkamena's captive story
by mlphorrorfanfic
Summary: this is the sequel to the original story, Pinkamena by me. if you would like to listen to the audio version, o ask me any questions, please visit my youtube account /channel/UCBVHso C16tlkswGC9za8EQ


Murdershy

We all know Fluttershy, right? She is one of the most kind, gentle and loving ponies in all of Ponyville, possibly even Equestria. Anyway this story tells us of the time when she turned from being sweet to being bad and receiving her new name.

Soon after Pinkamena killed the new boy, Danny, the ponies stopped disappearing. Everyone was safe and happy, everyone but Fluttershy. This particular evening she was out feeding all of the animals that lived by her cottage, however she was very frustrated. When she went down to the market to get some food for Angel bunny, a bunch of idiots called her names and were generally rude to her. "How could somepony be that cruel" she thought. As she was just finishing feeding, the last animal was the fussy bunny, and she knew that she would have some trouble making her eat just a carrot.

She tried chopping it up, peeling it, removing the top and bottom, but the bunny just would not eat the carrot. Fluttershy was very angry, so angry that it triggered the stare…but still angel just would not eat that carrot. Fluttershy was now enraged, she picked up the knife that she had used to chop up the carrot, and threw it at the poor bunny. Thwack! With a thump, it hit angel straight in the chest, killing her instantly. Fluttershy stood still for a second, and then ran over to the bunny. "What have I done?" she said, can't believing that she had just killed her closest animal friend. She knew that harming another creature was against ancient pony law, and that she would be banished from Equestria if anypony ever found out. With that thought in her mind, the dragged angel's corpse to a grove in the everfree forest, one she thought only she knew about so that nopony would ever find out, and left angels corpse there.

As soon as she got home and cleaned up the blood, she realised something. The rush and thrill of killing another animal was actually…exciting. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she could not help herself, she was addicted to the rush of murder. Every day for weeks after that Fluttershy found at least one creature, killed it, skinned it and then dragged the body to the same place she had left angles corpse. This went on for weeks. One day, she was busy dissecting a squirrel that she had found in the wood when all of a sudden Derpy Hooves crashed through the door, saying that she had an exciting package for Fluttershy. She lost her smile as soon as she saw the blood, and a squirrel ripped apart in the middle of the table.

Derpy sure wasn't smart, but she could figure out that Fluttershy was breaking ancient pony law, that was literally set in stone thousands of years ago. "Oh no!" Fluttershy thought worrying about the possible consequences of another pony finding out. "Kill her" said the voices in her head "or you will be banished forever!" Fluttershy followed the voices order, and with a split second decision sliced Derpy's throat open, letting the blood spray all over the walls. Derpy's body fell to the floor, covered in blood with a visible gash cut cleanly through her windpipe. Fluttershy knew what she had to do, and so, she dragged the body into the everfree forest, all the way to the clearing with the rest of the dead animals.

"What have you done!?" Fluttershy thought to herself, not only has she hurt defenceless creatures, she has even killed a pony! How many others must suffer like Derpy, she thought? While cleaning the knife and cottage of the blood that splattered everywhere, she had a sudden realisation. This is what I need to do to take my hobby up to the next level, as this was way more fun! And so, for around 3 more days, she murdered even more ponies. She hacked, slashed, maimed and skinned at least 6 ponies (I won't go into the details) using the same technique of disposing the bodies that she had done on all the other animals. One night, when going to the grove to relax, and get away from all of the other ponies prying eyes somebody grabbed her from behind and knocked her out.

She woke up in a dark room, strapped to a chair. Pinkamena walked around the corner, and was wearing her surgeon gear just like when she killed Danny. Fluttershy shouted "what do you want with me, and how did you find my grove!" Pinkamena smiled, as she could clearly see that Flutters was just as insane as she was. "I know all about you 'hobby' she said "and I followed you to you grove. I just brought you here because your number came up, but instead of killing you, I have something to offer you." Fluttershy could not argue, because if she did, she knew what would happen, and realised what Pinkamena was a soon as she saw the number of sharp tools on the bench next to her. "I can always use some extra help around here" Pinkamena told her "and I am offering for you to join me."

Fluttershy thought for a moment and said "I guess you are the reason why ponies have been disappearing?" Pinkamena nodded "and I don't think I really have a choice, so as long as I don't have to do anything else than cut up ponies I will join you" she grinned. Pinkamena helped her out of the chair, then began showing her around the dungeon. Around half an hour later, they had finally reached the centre of operations"…and this is the control centre!" she announced, showing her a huge list of ponies all with numbers by them. She explained that it works by her randomly picking a number every two days, and that she had only stopped killing to try and recruit you after she found out about Fluttershy. Fluttershy asked where did she want her to start, and Pinkamena replied "take the rest of the day off, but come to sugar cube corner tomorrow morning, then we can get started. Wait, she said, as flutters began to walk off "you need a new name, how about Murdershy? It sort of matches your character. "I guess so, agreed Fluttershy" They both grinned, Murdershy was still smiling as she walked down the corridor. "I kind of like that name, she thought…"

And from this day, Murdershy and Pinkamena have been working together, slowly eradicating the population of Ponyville


End file.
